


Claire x Violet

by PinkMilk699



Category: GTA RP, GTARP, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Teasing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMilk699/pseuds/PinkMilk699
Summary: Ok real quick this isn't serious lmao.This is just for the memes and for the PogO'sBananabrea and Lyndi are awesome streamers :)Follow them on Twitch!
Relationships: Claire Seducer/Violet van Housen
Kudos: 1





	Claire x Violet

Claire x Violet  
The sun shines over Los Santos while chaos erupts in the streets. It's 10 minutes before tsunami and everyone is on their toes. A blue miata pulls up to Integrity blasting 10 Freaky Girls but abruptly stops when the engine is cut off. The two girls sitting in the car continues singing and laughing. A big red tow truck honks at the girls and a man yells out his window, "Yall real loud you know!" Claire's face immediately PogO's from this response. However Violet jumps out of the car and flips off the guy. "Da fuck you say to us bitch?" The guy sits in his truck looking stupid in the face. He was not expecting that kind of response. Claire gets out of her miata and backs Violet up. "Don't fuck with the angels!" Claire yells. Violet being the way she is, she jumps on the hood of the tow truck and starts spitting out random insults at the guy. "Big forehead lookin ass with yo redneck trucker hat, probably only eats big macs, stupid lookin BITCH!" Time is ticking and Claire and Violet still needs to get their guns from integrity before a shoot out happens. "Violet, Violet come on we need to get our heavies and will come back for that guy Violet hits the front window of the trunk and yells, "I'm coming back for you bitch!" Violet YEETS herself off the hood of the truck and follows Claire up the stairs into Integrity. The two enter the marble floor elevator and head up to the 10th floor. As they exit the elevator Claire does a finger gun motion yelling blap blap and Violet chimes in too. Violet pats Claire on the shoulder and asks, "can I just use one of your guns?" Claire's nods, "I gotchu." The two reach Claire's room door. Claire does the usual where is my key pat down before reaching down into her shoe and grabs her key. "Why did you put your key in your shoe?" Violet asked with a confused look on her face. Claire looks straight into her eyes and simply says "huh" in her iconic flippy homeless voice. Violet mocks her and they both laugh while entering through the door. As they walk into the living room Violet looks around the room. "So why are all the rooms have the same interior throughout this entire building?" Claire shrugs her shoulders and sits on the couch and reaches inside a secret compartment inside of the couch. She pulls out two heavies and stands up to give one to Violet. Violet takes the gun and pushes Claire back down on the couch. Violet inches closer placing her knees on the outside of Claire's thighs. She looks at Claire seductively with a slight smile. Claire never seen Violet look at her this way. She doesn't know if she's just joking around or if she's being serious. Claire's face grows red and looks pretty flustered. She stutters, "sOooO whAts gOinG oN herE?" Violet giggles and runs her fingers through Claire's hair slightly pushes her head back, resting on the back of the couch. Violet leans closer to Claire's face. Claire acts like she doesn't like getting attention from others but she secretly does. Claire's eyes look back towards the hallway and says, "Wha-t about the-the shootout were going to miss it?" Violet directs Claire's eyes back to hers. You're so cute" Violet says in a soft tone. She gives Claire a short kiss which leads to a longer one. Violet pulls away for a second but Claire pulls her back for another kiss. Violet reaches into her back pocket for her phone and shows Claire the time. "15 seconds before tsunami" Violet says while grinning. She puts the gun on the temple of Claire's forehead. Claire gasped "You bitch!" and pushes Violet off of her laughing. Violets rolls on the floor laughing "You're face turned so red!" Claire's face turns even redder from embarrassment and points her gun towards Violet but right before she pulls the trigger, the clock ticks to zero and her world disappears. The end. :)


End file.
